Mistakes in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, there were mistakes that were made while making the game. Some of the mistakes seen in the game were never changed and can be seen in the game, although some were fixed and patched before later versions of the game were released. Below lists some of the mistakes in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Mistakes #On top of the landromat in Little Havana, north of the Print Works, there is a traffic light attached on the roof rather than on the street. #In Little Havana, south of the Print Works behind the building with the red banner, there is a random street light just sitting in the grass just a few feet away from the street. This was probably put there while the makers were adding touch ups and forgot to be replaced. #After completing the final mission, Tommy will get phone calls. In one of Kent Paul's phone calls, he's talking about Mercedes Cortez, who he saw in "Little Havana". In the text, "havana" is misspelled "havanaa". #During the cutscene of Keep Your Friends Close..., Tommy meets Sonny Forelli, who says, "Tommy, Tommy", the text reads, "Tomyy, Tommy" thus misspelling Tommy's name. #The Havana Outfit is misplaced. If the player completes Two Bit Hit before Cop Land, No Escape?, and Four Iron, the outfit will be placed behind an invisable wall in the clothes shop it spawns in, not being accessible to the player. This is known as the "Havana Glitch". To see how to avoid this, see here. #There is a piece of the wall of the hospital in Downtown that isn't solid. The player can simply walk right through this (the wall is located by the street, the street that the V-Rock station is located on) #This glitch involves both the Rumpo and the Pony. If the player takes these cars to a Pay 'n' Spray to get fixed, the front bumper will be put on backwards. #The roof of the indoor pool of the Vercetti Estate isn't solid. The player can fly through this with a helicopter, thus entering Blue Hell and allowing the player to explore hidden things under the city. This was fixed in later versions of the game. #The southeast wall of the Hyman Memorial Stadium isn't solid. The player can walk or drive through this. #Sometimes in the game, the player will find cars driving in the air than on the street. If the player shoots these vehicles, the vehicle will fall back down onto the street and will stop or speed off. #Pedestrians or cars walk or drive the streets based on a trail-file system on the game. Near the house in southern Ocean Beach with the helipad, cars wll be seen driving on the sidewalk than the street. This may be an error with this system. #Inside the Vercetti Estate, if the player looks up the stairwell, the ceiling is missing, revealing the sky. Category:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City